


Schönheit

by Estelle



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: Easy hat eigentlich nie besonders über sein Aussehen nachgedacht. Er hat sich nie hässlich gefühlt, auch nie wie der Allerschönste, aber er war immer zufrieden.





	Schönheit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ringsy-flamingsy (kafkabees)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkabees/gifts).



> Lenes tags bei [diesem Post](http://ringsy-flamingsy.tumblr.com/post/174532812409/softestringo-ach-so-ist-das-du-willst-dir-nur) waren so gut, dass ich einfach was dazu schreiben musste.
> 
> Ich kann ja eigentlich nicht fassen, dass ich tatsächlich was auf deutsch geschrieben hab, aber here we are, back in soap pairing hell XD

Easy hat eigentlich nie besonders über sein Aussehen nachgedacht. Er hat sich nie hässlich gefühlt, auch nie wie der Allerschönste, aber er war immer zufrieden.  
Daran hat sich auch nichts geändert, obwohl ihm natürlich bewusst ist, dass sein Freund _verdammt gut_ aus sieht – wie könnte ihm das auch nicht bewusst sein? - und eigentlich ist er ja auch stolz darauf, dass er es ist, der Ringos Hand halten und mit ihm zusammen sein darf.  
 _Aber_ jetzt hat Ringo quasi gesagt, dass er findet, dass er der Hübscheste ist, und in dem Moment hat Easy _natürlich_ einen Witz darüber gemacht, was für ein Schleimer er ist, _aber_ ein kleines bisschen Zweifel hat sich in ihm festgesetzt.  
Obwohl er das gar nicht will, kann er nicht aufhören, darüber nachzudenken. Ringo könnte so ziemlich jede Person auf diesem Planeten, die an Männern interessiert ist, haben, und er denkt _wirklich_ , Easy ist der Hübscheste? Das kann doch eigentlich gar nicht sein, oder?  
Als sie dann _endlich_ mal wieder gemeinsam im Bett kuscheln, weil Ringo _endlich_ mal fast pünktlich von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen ist, fragt Easy schließlich ganz leise: „Und du findest wirklich, dass ich hübsch bin?“  
Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob Ringo nicht doch schon schläft, und ihn überhaupt gehört hat, und vielleicht wäre ihm das auch ganz Recht, aber sein Freund dreht sich abrupt auf die Seite und sieht ihn verständnislos an. „Was?“  
Easy beißt sich auf die Lippe und dreht sich dann auf den Rücken und sieht zur Decke, weil das gerade einfacher ist, als Ringo anzusehen. Ein bisschen peinlich ist das ganze ja schon, aber jetzt hat er damit angefangen.  
„Naja, wegen der Praktikanten… Als du gefragt, hast, ob ich mich auch beworben hätte...“  
Er spricht nicht mehr weiter, aber anscheinend versteht Ringo ungefähr, worauf er hinaus will.  
„Fragst du mich gerade _ernsthaft_ , ob ich dich attraktiv finde?“ Er klingt ziemlich ungläubig, was Easy ein bisschen beruhigt.  
Er zuckt jedoch nur mit den Schulter, und Ringo seufzt, und lehnt sich dann über ihn, damit Easy ihn ansieht. Und sein Blick ist so weich und warm und voller Liebe, dass Easys Zweifel mit einem Mal verschwunden sind. Er beginnt zu lächeln, und weiß, dass er Ringo mit genau dem gleichen, verliebten Blick ansieht.  
Als Ringo dann jedoch sagt „Du bist ein Idiot!“, rollt er trotzdem mit den Augen, obwohl er nicht aufhören kann zu lächeln.  
„Ja, danke“, murrt er, und Ringo lacht.  
„Ich hab das ernst gemeint. Für mich bist du der Hübscheste.“ Ringo klingt absolut aufrichtig, und als er sich dann herunterbeugt und ihn unendlich sanft küsst, da glaubt Easy ihm.


End file.
